1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerator cabinet and, more specifically, to a mullion arrangement for a side-by-side refrigerator cabinet having laterally spaced, varying width compartment doors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional refrigerator is defined by insulated freezer and fresh food compartments which are disposed in either a side-by-side or a vertically spaced configuration. Generally, integrally molded fresh food and freezer liners are used for defining interior storage compartments of the cabinet. More specifically, a conventional refrigerator cabinet is typically defined by an outer shell that is formed from sheet metal to which is attached, at a front face portion thereof, a mullion bar that partitions the shell into two section. Each of the fresh food and freezer liners is inserted into a respective cabinet section while being mated with return flange portions of both the cabinet shell and the mullion bar. In the case of an offset side-by-side refrigerator, laterally spaced fresh food and freezer compartments each include upper and lower compartment sections having varying widths. Accordingly, a mullion arrangement in an offset side-by-side refrigerator must have a different configuration than that found in a conventional side-by-side refrigerator. More specifically, the mullion must include an upper vertical portion and a lower vertical portion interconnected by a laterally extending portion. The strain placed on this type of mullion assembly can be greater than that placed on a typical refrigerator mullion assembly due to the offset nature of the refrigerator compartments. Additionally, when the refrigerator compartment doors are opened, the appearance of the mullion assembly is particularly emphasized by the offset configuration of the refrigerator.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a structurally sound refrigerator mullion having an aesthetically pleasing appearance. More specifically, there exists a need for an offset refrigerator mullion arrangement which is strong, easy to assemble and aesthetically pleasing.